jlddfandomcom-20200213-history
KBPS Diary Session 12
Datum: 17-11-2019 De boys komen twee makkers tegen die verhalen vertellen. Ze vragen of Anthony en Allan of ze ook verhalen hebben om te vertellen. En vertellen konden ze: Lang geleden in een land hier ver vandaan was er een oud burgermeestertje die wilde trouwen met een kat. Deze kat was weggelopen, maar gelukkig waren er heel veel bezorgde burgers die de kat gingen zoeken. Op een dag explodeerde de vleugel van zijn neus, omdat hij te veel cocaine had gesnoven. Piet Favoriet was geliefd bij iedereen. Hij stierf niet pijnloos want hij at de hele voorraad paddenstoelen die giftig waren. Wat moesten onze harten zonder Piet Favoriet? De enorme burgemeester was ontevreden met de zoektocht naar zijn verloofde kat. Wij gingen daarna op reis naar een groene bossen zodat wij de reis van ons leven maar toch eens konden maken. Toen wij 's nachts bij het spookhuis aankwamen. Opeens werden we overvallen door angst omdat onze prachtige etensvoorraad op was. Wij gingen daar niet met een goedgevulde maag vandaan omdat ons geen cent gegeven was voor eten. Toen wij aardappel gegeten hadden gingen we weer op reis naar een grote geweldige plek waar wij stiekem met z'n allen gingen bekokstoven hoe we daarna zo snel mogelijk naar Reinholdt konden gaan. Daar aangekomen vonden wij niets wat de suggestie wekte dat iedereen last van onze aanwezigheid had. Echter ons reisgenootschap kwam aan zonder een goed gevulde beurs. Daarom gingen wij in een steegje op zoektocht naar werk. In lugubere taveernes kwamen onze vijanden ons tegen maar gelukkig hadden wij vergif in de biervoorraad gedaan waardoor iedereen stief. Buiten vonden wij de dertig lijken op de vieze derrie die buiten lag. Omdat dit niet fortuijnlijk was gingen onze grote wensen stuk. Daarna kwamen wij in een kappelletje onder de burgt mensen tegen die het beste met ons voor hadden. Einde. Een prachtverhaal van hun avonturen. Ze zoeken vervolgens een taveernetje op. Midden in de nacht wordt Allan aangesproken door een mysterieuze mannenstem in de muur. De stem vraagt hem hoe het met hem gaat en verteld dat hij weet wat Allan heeft gedaan en dat hij er zelf ook ervaring mee heeft. “Heb je wel eens de drang om gewoon iemand dood te maken?” vraagt de stem. Allan zegt elke dag, maar dat ie tegenwoordig vrienden heeft die hem tegen had. De stem wou dat hij zelf ook vrienden had. De stem wenst hem een goede nacht. De volgende ochtend worden ze gewoon wakker, en Allan vertelt van zijn gesprek met de mysterieuze man. Anthony vind het maar raar maar desondanks prima. De boys onderhandelen even met Helga over de prijs van de missie. Dat wordt door haar op prijs gesteld. Allan wandelt ff bij het universiteitsbestuur naar binnen om het diploma van de directeur te bewonderen. Dat doet hij zo goed dat hij weet hoe je zo'n diploma moet forgen. Vervolgens lopen ze samen naar een tannery om wat perkament te kopen. Inkt kopen gaat wat stroever; Allan weet niet precies wat voor inkt hij moet hebben. Maar Anthony bluft de inktverkoper helemaal de moeder, en bemachtigd een prachtig potje wespengal-inkt. De boys lopen terug naar het taveernetje en falsificeren een prachtig diploma. Ze gaan rustig naar bed. Ze slapen lekker zonder rare stemmen in de muur te horen. Ze eten een bakkie uiensoep, pompoensoep en dure kaasjes. Het is een mooie dag. Allan gaat naar de Buffler en laat zijn diploma zien. Hij is door naar de volgende ronde maar hij krijgt nog niet gelijk de baan. De Buffler geeft hem zijn laatste opdracht als blijk van loyaliteit: Althea Gainsworth moet stilgehouden worden. Allan accepteert en maakt de belofte om de dag erna succesvol terug te keren. Op de weg terug komen Allan en Anthony elkander weer tegen, en worden toegewuifd door Jam & Tram. Zij vertellen hoe goed hun verhaal is ontvangen door de taalkundige broeder Lennaerde. 8 voor schrijfstijl, 6 voor literaire waarde en een 10+ voor absurditeit. Gemiddeld: 8. Zij verdienen: 6,5 cups na wat hagglen (ex. Auteursrecht). Ze gaan naar het plein waar net een toneelset wordt opgebouwd. Ze willen wat aan de set meehelpen maar ze klunzen zo met een balk dat ze maar opgeven. In de menigde zien ze een aantal ladies waarvan ze er eentje Althena Gainsworth moeten vermoorden. Door naar de ringen te loeren weten ze welke dame Althea moet zijn. Allan wilt haar blowpipen, maar de drukte en de hoeveelheid bewakers maakt dat hij gauw wegpoesiet. Allan detecteert Anthony op het plein, maar Anthony detecteert een speciale bierbrouwerij. Hij is niet te stuiten en loopt naar binnen, Allan probeert hem tegen te houden maar wordt door Anthony's wilskracht meegesleurd. De bierbrouwerij geeft aan dure drankjes aan de elite van het toneelstuk te serveren vanavond. Anthony weet een dure pils te ontfrutselen. Anthony doet een enorm goed staaltje acteerwerk waarin ie doet alsof hij over z'n nek gaat, terwijl Allan stiekem de kelder binnenglipt. Hij verwisselt de labels van de feestflessenkist met die van een andere fles, die hij vergiftigt. Anthony komt zogenaamd bij en koopt nog wat flesjes for on the road. De boys gaan naar het toneelstuk. Aan het einde is er een afterparty. Anthony gaat erheen samen met z'n broer, maar Allan doet alsof ie niet lekker is en excuseert zich. Op de afterparty wordt getoost op het succesvolle toneelstuk. Anthony fluistert naar z'n broer om niet ervan te drinken. Binnen de kortste keren liggen er 8 mensen te kokhalzen, waaronder hun target. De guards stromen binnen, in shock. Binnen decoreren 8 dode lijken de vieze vloer binnen. Anthony acteert als geen ander en doet ook alsof ie over moet geven. De guards geloven hem. Hij wordt ondervraagt en doet alsof ie van niets weet, en wordt vrijgelaten. Allan rapporteert ondertussen het succes van de missie bij Moshni. Moshni is tevreden en accepteert Allan in zijn rangen. Over drie dagen zal hij geblindoekt getransporteert worden naar z'n nieuwe werkplek, waar dat precies wordt is nog geheim. Anthony babbelt met Hildagelgi en werd daar geïnterrogate, wat hij weer overleefde door zijn acteertalent. En hij vertelde dat Allan Moshni's cirkels heeft geïnfiltreerd. Category:JLDnD Category:KBPS Category:KBPS Diaries